Merry Christmas InuYasha
by Anonymous Panda
Summary: Yeah, I know I'm late.Kagome came back to InuYasha's time with gifts for everyone, especially InuYasha! What did she get him? Isn't it obvious! KagxInu [ONE SHOT]


I do not own InuYasha, Ms. Rumiko Takahashi does. Oh and also, if you do not like InuxKag pairings and such, DO NOT read this, because I DO NOT want to hear from flamers.

* * *

They are just annoying and meaningless. 

Kagome had jumped out of the well and into the cold misty air.

"Wow! It's snowing over here too!" giggled Kagome.

It has been a while where the gang could just hang out, and not fight demons 24/7.

"K-Kagome! W-w-w-Where h-have you b-b-b-been?" asked Shippou with glee.

"Sorry I took so long, guys! I just wanted to bring so warm blankets and stuff for you guys, so you wouldn't freeze your butts off!" giggled Kagome.

"And it's Christmas!" screeched the little fox demon.

Everyone laughed, except for InuYasha, as they watched the little demon jumped everywhere, everyone and everything!

When he jumped onto InuYasha, he picked up Shippou and tossed him into a tree.

"Feh." He said then sneezed. "Why are we doing this? There are Jewel Shards to be collected!"

"Well, I guess they have to wait! And we need a break once in a while too." She said while sounding irritated.

To cold to answer back, InuYasha just sat there.

"You have cold, don't you?" she said a little stunned. It was rare for InuYasha to catch a cold, unless he did something stupid like jumping into the cold river.

"N-" and he sneezed.

"Right," said while rolling her eyes "how about we go to a hut and freshin up?"

"That sounds wonderful, Lady Kagome." Happily remarked the monk.

"Yeah, it does. It seems like everyone is cold, even InuYasha and Kirara!" Laughed Sango.

Shippou, now exhausted from jumping around, looked thankful for that remark. He jumped onto Kagome's shoulder and rested.

About a half an hour later and the group found a hut. No one was in it, and no one looked like they were using it. Neither beds nor pots.

"This looks well enough to sleep in…" remarked Miroku.

"Good! Since it's Christmas, I brought gifts for everyone!" said Kagome cheerfully.

The young fox demon cheered. He always thought that Kagome was so nice. She always brought food and gifts for everyone and she always protected him from InuYasha, well most of the time.

InuYasha sneezed.

Miroku sneezed.

Sango sneezed.

Kirara sneezed.

Shippou sneezed.

Kagome sneezed.

Everyone looked at each other, except InuYasha, and laughed.

Kagome looked at InuYasha, for a while, then looked away so he wouldn't noticed her staring at him.

InuYasha did noticed Kagome staring at him, but he didn't bother looking at her. Instead he looked out the window.

"Well, there are already some wood here, so we don't need to go out there again and fetch some." Sango said while pointing to the square hole.

"That's good!" Kagome said while grabbing something from her heavy backpack. She took out a few boxes and looked at one.

"Here Shippou!"

"Thanks Kagome!" Shippou said with glee while ripping the wrapping apart.

Inside was a dog-like-plush toy and a wool blanket. He snuggled with the plush dog and wool blanket.

"This blanket feels so good," he sniffed it "and it smells good!" giggled Shippou. He always did love the smell of Kagome.

"Your welcome!" she smiled and looked onto the next box.

"Here, this one is for you Miroku." She handed the box to Miroku.

"Thank you, Lady Kagome." He carefully unwrapped and opened the box.

Inside was a jacket, and a tag that had "pervert" in kanji. He looked and it and asked Sango. "Am I a pervert?"

Sango turned away, not going to answer that.

He poked her shoulder and asked again. Still no answer. So he turned away, and started to think what he did to make them think that he was a pervert.

Kagome and Sango sighed at the same time then Kagome looked at the next box. She frowned. She looked up at InuYasha, who was still looking out the window, not bothering to look at what was happening. She put that box down and picked up the other one.

"Here Sango!" she said with cheer.

"Thank you, Kagome." Hers was in a bag. She took out a lovely pink jacket, a fly swatter, and little mini boomer rang. She looked at the fly swatter with a confused look.

"But may I ask, what is this and what does it do?" asked Sango while holding it with her index finger and thumb.

"Oh, that swats away flies and it's a good smacker-in-the face thing!" giggled Kagome.

"Thank you Kagome! I sure do need it." She said while rage and happiness at the same time.

Kagome then brought out a bowl and come cat food. "And I haven't forgotten about you Kirara!" she opened the cat food and dumped it into the bowl.

Kirara jumped near the bowl and started to eat the food. At first she nibbled at it then started to gobble it down.

Satisfied, Kirara laid down to take a nap.

Kagome took out a toy ball for Kirara to play with later.

She then picked up the box for InuYasha and walked over to him, slowly.

"Hey InuYasha, I've gotten you a gift too." She said while holding it out for him.

"Feh."

"Just open it you might like it."

He sighed and unwrapped it carefully. When he looked inside he saw 5 ramens and mistletoe.

"What the hell is this?" asked InuYasha while holding up the plant like thing.

"If you hold it above your head and clothes your eyes, something magical will happen."

"Okay…" he closed his eyes and re-opened them.

"Slowly. Like 1….2….3….4….5…" explained Kagome.

"Okay." He closed his eyes and Kagome leaned close to him.

"Merry Christmas, InuYasha." And gave him a kiss.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this one! Well I know this is kind of late but I had a hard time publishing it onto the site! Happy Holidays! 


End file.
